Descubriendo sentimientos
by AngieMolly
Summary: Al fin Sasuke esta de vuelta en la aldea y Naruto no puede ser más feliz por ello. Pero últimamente nota que se siente extraño cerca de su mejor amigo pelinegro. A su vez Sasuke tiene las mismas dudas que el Uzumaki. Aunque intenta no pensar demasiado en esto, no puede lograr sacarlo de su mente.
1. Chapter 1

I

Era una mañana muy agradable y cálida en la aldea, pero sobre todo muy feliz para cierto rubio hiperactivo.

Naruto se despertó muy temprano, lo que era fuera de lo normal ya que no tenía nada importante que hacer o alguna misión a la cual acudir. ¿Pero qué no es suficientemente importante ir a esperar a su amigo? Estaba que no cabía en felicidad, y eso se debía al hecho de que Sasuke volvía hoy de su viaje. El teme hoy volvía y él iba a ser el primero en recibirlo se había dicho así mismo.

— Tengo que apresurarme o Sakura-chan llegará primero.

En ese momento en la mente del Uzumaki se hizo un pequeño click, preguntándose el porque le importaba tanto llegar primero. Le quitó importancia al asunto y fue decidido a darse una relajante ducha.

II

Ya listo salió muy contento de su casa en dirección a la entrada de Konoha, pero justo en su camino se atravesó uno de sus amigos.

—Buenos días Naruto, es extraño verte despierto tan temprano, ¿Kakashi te ha mandado a llamar?

—¡Buen día Shikamaru!—Saludó más efusivo y gritón que de costumbre— No, Kakashi-Sensei no me necesita. De todas maneras tú lo sabrías, solo estoy yendo a recibir a Sasuke.

—Sí, tienes razón—Contestó monocorde —Oh, así que eso era. Por eso tan apresurado, nunca cambias con respecto a él, ¿Verdad?

—No se de que hablas—Contestó un poco sonrojado—En fin, tengo prisa, no quiero que el teme se me escape. ¡Adiós, nos vemos más tarde!

Shikamaru sólo pudo sonreír un poco debido a la cómica y obvia situación. _«¿Cuándo será el día en que se dé cuenta?»,_ pensó con gracia. Decidió seguir su camino al trabajo, no podía llegar tarde como el propio Hokage lo hacía.

—Que problemático.

III

Corrió todo lo que le dieron sus piernas. ¡Ya podía sentir su chackra! Estaba sumamente emocionado llegando a su objetivo cuando de repente, ya sobre la puerta de la aldea, se encontraba Sakura. De la nada lo inundó una profunda decepción. ¡Él quería ser el primero en ver a Sasuke! Después todo, él se creía con ese derecho, luego de todo lo sucedido, luego de que él fue el único que se decidió a salvarlo. Pero ese flujo de pensamientos lo llevó a plantearse nuevamente el porque de tal egoísmo, es decir, Sakura-chan también era amiga de Sasuke ¿Por qué simplemente no podría recibirlo ella también? En eso estaba pensando cuando la pelirosada se le acercó.

—¡Naruto, has venido tú también!—Dijo Sakura, con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto dattebayo! No podía no recibir al teme con un buen golpe por hacerme esperar tanto.

Sakura notó el destello de alegría que irradiaban los ojos de Naruto. Pero claro, ella también estaba más que feliz. Al fin podrían pasar tiempo los tres juntos, tiempo que habían perdido, tiempo que ella pensaba recuperar.

A unos cuantos metros ya se podía vislumbrar al Uchiha con una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa al darse cuenta quienes lo esperaban en la puerta. Y Naruto ya no pudo más, empezó a correr como loco en dirección a Sasuke para atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Teme!—Exclamó en un pequeño brinco aún abrazado al Uchiha —Te tardaste mucho dattebayo, te extrañé.

—Hn, Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke no lo admitiría, pero se sintió enormemente feliz con ese recibimiento. Él durante todo su viaje estuvo meditando sobre lo sucedido, sobre su hermano, sobre la aldea, sobre Naruto. Y eso lo llevó a sentirse bastante culpable, por lo cual siempre retrasaba un poco más su vuelta. Pero extrañamente estaba teniendo mucha nostalgia por el que fue su hogar, sobre todo por Naruto y Sakura. Sobre todo por ese Dobe, del cual últimamente no podía sacarse de la mente.

.

Continuará...

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, no se que decir. ¡No puedo creer que me animé a escribir algo! Quiero morir de vergüenza. Hace mucho tiempo que quería intentar algo y que varias ideas venían a mi cabeza y las dejaba escapar por timidez. Esta vez me decidí. Por favor acepto todos sus comentarios y críticas. Sean amables con esta pobre alma que solamente ama el narusasu y quería una historia nueva. Se que esta corto pero para el próximo prometo más.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

I

— ¡Vayamos a comer ramen dattebayo!

— Siempre pensando en ramen, ¿no puede ser otra cosa?

— Es cierto, podríamos ir por onigiris tal vez.

— Que malos tebayo— Dijo con un pequeño puchero— Yo solo decía...

— Bueno lo que comamos realmente no tiene mucha importancia, mientras lo hagamos juntos— Mencionó Haruno con una sincera sonrisa, estaba que no cabía en felicidad por estar con sus dos amigos.

— Esta bien, complazcamos al Dobe, sigue siendo un niño— Pronunció Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Teme!— Dijo enojado, pero tan solo segundos después estaba riendo— Haha...

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Usuratonkachi?

— Mm, nada— Sonrió tímidamente— Simplemente extrañaba pelear contigo tebayo.

Sasuke lucho con todas sus fuerzas para que su expresión seria de siempre no cambiara en absoluto, y realmente lo logró, estaba bastante acostumbrado a no demostrar sus sentimientos. Jamás permitiría que el dobe o Sakura notaran su felicidad. Y no es que estuviera mal estar feliz por esto... Sólo no era parte de su personalidad mostrar sus emociones, al punto de que el sólo pensar en ello le avergüenza.

Después de que llegara a la aldea y pasara a saludar a su ex Sensei y actual Hokage, decidieron ir por algo de comer los tres. Ya llegando a Ichiraku no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y que recuerdos del equipo 7 pasaran por su mente. Pensaba en las veces que compartieron una comida allí, en las que trataron de ver el rostro de Kakashi, y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque ésta desapareciera rápidamente.

— Sasuke, justo ahora...— Levemente sonrojado— ¡Déjame verte hacerlo de nuevo dattebayo!

— ¿Qué?— Volteó a verlo— ¿Hacer qué?, ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡No te hagas teme!— Gritó efusivo— Has sonreído, déjame verte hacerlo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué diablos..?— Ahora sí no pudo evitar que apenas un perceptible sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas y orejas— ¡Yo no he sonreído! Además, ¿para qué querrías verme hacerlo?

— Bueno eso es porque... — Naruto lo meditó un segundo, ni él mismo lo sabía bien, simplemente quería ver la hermosa sonrisa del teme de nuevo— No lo se, es inusual de ti tebayo.

— Estás demente.

— Bueno bueno, no es necesario que empiecen una pelea por esto, haha...— Trató de calmar el ambiente Sakura con una risa nerviosa— Es suficiente, terminen sus platos, después ayudaremos a Sasuke-kun con su casa.

Ambos hicieron caso a la pelirosada chica, mientras ella sonreía satisfecha y a la vez entretenida por la situación que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Sakura lo sabía, sabía lo que sus amigos sentían entre sí, o por lo menos estaba segura de lo que Naruto sentía por Sasuke. Del Uchiha sólo tenía sospechas. Hacia ya un tiempo que había renunciado a su proclamado "amor" por Sasuke, mientras este viajaba pensó en frío su situación y se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por dicho chico sólo eran de amistad, más que eso eran de hermandad. Sí, lo amaba, pero como un hermano, y resolver eso le quitó un gran peso de encima. Pudo sentirse mucho más madura y por fin dejar de pensar como una niña, pero no sólo se había dado cuenta de eso, también había notado, más bien afirmado los sentimientos de Naruto por Sasuke. Siempre había pensado en que la relación de estos dos propasaba la amistad, pero se negaba a creer lo obvio, ya que para ella en ese momento hasta le resultaba extraño pensar ello, es decir... ¿Naruto enamorado de Sasuke? Debía de estarse volviendo loca, pensó. Naruto sólo no quería perder a su hermano de la vida decía, hasta que un día hablando con él terminó por aclarar sus dudas.

 _FLASHBACK_

— _Sakura-chan sabes, hoy soñé con el teme de_ nuevo— _Dijo medio melancólico el Uzumaki_.

— _No te preocupes Naruto, él volverá pronto, o eso dijo Kakashi-Sensei._

— _Hm, si eso_ espero— _Sonrió_ _levemente_ \- _Sakura-chan... ¿tú todavía amas al teme no es así?_

— _¿Qué?, creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso. Te dije que lo quiero pero como a un hermano, ¿porqué preguntas ahora? «¿No seguirá enamorado de mi o si?»_

— _Por nada, solamente quería asegurarme tebayo, pura curiosidad_ — _Mostró todos sus dientes en una_ sonrisa— _¿Y qué tal Sai eh? ¿Él no te gusta?— Preguntó ya más animado._

— _¡Naruto idiota!—_ _Gritó y lo golpeó en su cabeza_ — _Mira que tonterías piensas._

— _¡Eso dolió Sakura-chan!— Gimoteó el rubio._

 _Sakura se quedó pensando un momento en las reacciones de su amigo. Por la cara de pena que le había puesto en un principio llegó a dudar que el Uzumaki todavía albergara sentimientos románticos por ella, pero luego le preguntó muy feliz y campante por Sai. Se sintió aliviada y dudosa por esto, así que decidió poner a prueba a Naruto._

— _Oye, tal vez me guste un poco Sai, ¿crees que eso esta bien?_

— _¡Sería genial!—_ _Contestó_ contento— _Yo creo que a él le gustas._

— _¿Tú crees?_ _«Bien, no ha reaccionado mal ni nada»_ _¿Y qué crees de la chica esa Karin?¿Piensas que este bien que ella este junto a Sasuke-kun?_

— _¡¿Ah?!—_ _Pronunció un poco_ alterado— _¿Quién diablos es Karin? ¿Y cómo que junto a Sasuke?_

— _Tú sabes, la chica que estaba en su equipo. Ella parecía muy enamorada de él._

— _Oh si, ya recuerdo, pero solamente le he visto un par de veces tebayo, no sabía que le interesaba el teme, tsk— Chasqueó la lengua un poco molesto._

— _¿Entonces?, ¿qué piensas de eso?_ _«Él esta molesto»— Pensó de inmediato Sakura._

— _¿Qué que pienso?, es obvio que ella no es para Sasuke._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?, tú mismo has dicho que no la conoces mucho._

— _Sólo lo sé y ya, se muy bien que es bueno o no para él dattebayo, lo conozco mejor que_ nadie— _Dijo con el ceño fruncido._

— _Esta bien... y según tú...¿quién sería buena para él?—_ _Preguntó minuciosa._

— _No estoy seguro de poder verlo con alguien más..._

— _¿Alguien más?_

— _Eh... L-Lo que quiero decir e-es que no estoy seguro de poder verlo con alguien así, es decir, en el sentido romántico— Expresó un poco nervioso._

— _Mm, no lo se_ — _Dijo_ pensativa— _Es cierto que él es un poco serio, pero es seguro que en algún momento se enamorará de alguien._

— _Sí, eso creo_ — _No sabía que significaba muy bien su expresión, ni él mismo se entendía._

 _Luego de escucharlo y analizar sus expresiones Sakura dio en el clavo.«Woow, realmente es como sospechaba, esta enamorado de él y el muy tonto aún no lo sabe», pensó para si misma._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Eso, sumado a todas las acciones de Naruto para con Sasuke le terminaron de confirmar lo obvio, los sentimientos de su amigo. Al principio quiso que el muy torpe se diera cuenta, pero terminó por decidir que no se entrometería entre ellos, era mejor que se dieran cuenta solos y que las cosas fluyan de manera natural. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que sentiría particularmente Sasuke, tenía la sospecha de que Naruto era muy bien correspondido.

— ...chan...

— Sakura-chan— Dijo un poco más fuerte.

— ...

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN!— Gritó, ya que su amiga parecía no escucharlo

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede Naruto?— Preguntó y lo golpeó— ¿Por qué me gritas?

— ¿Y tú por qué me golpeas?— Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza— Te grité porque estabas en la luna, te decía que ya nos vamos.

— Oh, sí— Pronunció un poco distraída— Vayan ustedes arreglar la casa de Sasuke-kun, yo voy a estar un poco ocupada _«Es un buen momento para que estén a solas»_

— ¡Eeeeeh!— Exclamó haciendo berrinche— Nos dejarás todo el trabajo a nosotros, no es justo tebayo, dile Sasuke.

— No se puede hacer nada si esta ocupada, no la molestes dobe.

— ¡No me digas dobe, teme!

— Lo siento Sasuke-kun, si queda algo de trabajo después los ayudaré.

— No hay problema— Contestó monocorde el Uchiha.

— ¡Entonces nos vemos después!

— Hn.

— Adiós Sakura-chan.

II

Iba inusualmente nervioso y se preguntaba el porque de ello. Es decir, es cierto que hace mucho que no compartía tiempo con Sasuke, pero no era para sentirse de este modo. Sino estaban peleando no sabia como rayos tratar con el teme, es que siempre es tan serio y callado que no sabe que decir sin tener que recurrir a sus típicas peleas para no sentirse avergonzado. Mientras meditaba sobre ello y como poder tener una conversación normal con su amigo se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Siempre supo que el Uchiha era un chico atractivo aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero ahora que lo miraba bien el teme realmente era bello. Su cabello en apariencia sedoso le tentaba a tocarlo a pesar de alguna vez haberlo sentido por casualidad, sus ojos negros y hermosos como la noche, su nariz perfilada y perfecta, y sus labios eran finos pero muy lindos y también le provocaban rozarlos y... ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡¿Se estaría volviendo loco?!

Mientras tanto Sasuke notaba la fija, penetrante y analizadora mirada del Uzumaki sobre él. Al principio le resto importancia, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a ponerlo nervioso ¿Qué diablos miraba tanto ese dobe? ¿Tenía algo en la cara?

— Oye Naruto, ¿por qué me ves tanto?— Terminó por expresar sus pensamientos— ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

— ¿Q-q-qué?— Preguntó sumamente nervioso— ¡¿Quién está mirándote teme? No se de que hablas...

— De ti por supuesto, llevas un buen rato mirándome ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

— ¡A mi nada!— Gritó— ¿Qué te sucede a ti que dices cosas sin sentido? Como si quiera estar mirando tu fea cara.

— Como digas _«Esta actuando un poco extraño»—_ Pensó Sasuke— No importa, ya llegamos.

Mientras Naruto se percataba recién que ya estaban en el barrio Uchiha y en la puerta de la casa de Sasuke se replanteó el porque de su nerviosismo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar e ingresar en el viejo hogar de su amigo. Al entrar Sasuke le dijo donde podía dejar algunas cajas con sus pertenencias y que lo ayudara a limpiar el lugar.  
Durante su limpieza pudo ver lo dedicado que era Sasuke en su tarea y lo bien que se le veía ese delantal con el emblema Uchiha. Nuevamente corrigió sus pensamientos y se preguntó qué es lo que le estaba pasando, no era normal que tuviera ese tipo de ideas respecto a su amigo. Y aunque decidió tratar de ignorarlas, no pudo hacerlo por lo que resto del día, sobre todo cuando se dedicaba a observar minuciosamente cada movimiento que hacia Sasuke por la casa.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

I

— _¡E-espera Naruto!_

— _Ya no puedo esperar más, lo siento._

— _¡Aaah!_ — _Chilló por la repentina sensación de dolor y placer._

— _Tan apretado... Se siente demasiado bien._

— _¡No quiero saberlo maldito dobe!_ — _Dijo con algunas lágrimas por el esfuerzo._

— _Me gustas hasta enojado Sasuke_...— _Comentó con una risita nerviosa, ya no_ _sabía si de nervios, felicidad o todo junto._

— _Cierra la boca Usuratonkachi._

— _¿Ya me puedo mover? ¿No te hice daño?— Preguntó preocupado._

— _Ya muévete idiota, no me trates con delicadeza, no soy una chica._

— _Eso lo sé muy bien...— Lo embistió con fuerza._

— _¡Ammmn!—_ _Se mordió los labios para no dejar salir su voz._

— _Sasuke, quiero oírte, no te reprimas_ — _Medio ordenó Naruto._

— _Y-ya te dije que te call...¡Ah!_

— _Así esta mejor, eres tan lindo_ — _Le dijo con cariño y acarició su rostro._

— _Mmm... ¿No te había dicho que cierres la boca?_

— _Sasuke...—_ _Pronunció su nombre ya sin aliento y aumentando el ritmo mucho más._

 _Hizo mucho más rápidas e irregulares sus embestidas acompañadas también por el movimiento de caderas de Sasuke. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, verlo al azabache así, todo para él solo, sonrojado y bañado en sudor por el acto, quería estar así para siempre, como siempre había querido, sólo ellos dos._

 _Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban cada vez más fuertes y sabía que Sasuke estaba en la misma situación que él._

— _Do-Dobe, ya no puedo._

— _Yo tampoco puedo aguantar_ más— _Su respiración se dificultaba cada vez_ más— _Se siente tan bien..._

— _Nhm... ¡Ah!—_ _Gimió el Uchiha en pleno éxtasis._

— _Sasuke, Sasuke, ya casi...¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke te amo!_

II

— ...¡Ah!— Despertó exaltado, acalorado y sudado— ...¿Qué rayos estaba soñando?— Se preguntó confundido, pero rápidamente comenzó a recordar— _«Sasuke...»_ — ...demonios, no otra vez.

Sí, otra vez. Ya hacia dos semanas que Sasuke había vuelto y dos semanas que tenía estas "pesadillas" según él. Al principio no eran tan recurrentes, pero últimamente todos los días despertaba igual, alterado, confundido y con una enorme erección que debía bajar, se sentía como en plena pubertad. Pero a pesar de tener esos despertares él siempre buscaba calmarse con un baño de agua helada o esperar a que se le pase, porque claro no se iba a tocar después de haber soñado con su amigo...¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara al teme de nuevo? Ya tenía bastantes problemas con el hecho de tener estos sueños y ya se sentía bastante avergonzado con la situación. Mientras pensaba en todo esto comenzó a recordar el inicio de sus pesares...

 _FLASHBACK_

— _Dobe deja de holgazanear y ven ayudarme que a eso viniste_ — _Le reclamó subido a una escalera sosteniendo unas cajas._

— _Ya voy teme y no estaba holgazaneando, solamente me dio curiosidad tu_ casa— _Dijo mientras dejaba un álbum de fotos donde estaba ya que probablemente al Uchiha no le agradaría la idea de que este viendo eso._

 _Mientras limpiaban y ordenaban Naruto pensaba en mil cosas a la vez, miraba a su alrededor y pensaba en todas las cosas que Sasuke debió haber vívido en esa casa, los momentos felices con su familia, algo que él nunca tuvo, y los tristes... Como hubiera querido poder apoyarlo en ese momento, acompañarlo y decirle que no estaba solo, que él sabía lo que era la soledad._

— _Usuratonkachi...¿Me vas ayudar o no?—_ _Preguntó impaciente el Uchiha._

— _Sí, sí, ya voy_ — _Naruto se colocó debajo del pelinegro sosteniendo la escalera, pero por casualidad se le dio por subir un poco la vista encontrándose con el bello y firme trasero marca Uchiha. No pudo evitar detallarlo y pensar en lo perfecto que era_ _«Diablos este teme es demasiado sexy...espera...¿Qué?»—_ _¡Wuuaaah wuah!— Por culpa de su alteración perdió el equilibrio llevándose a Sasuke con él._

— _Oye.. ¿Qué te...¡Ah!— No pudo continuar porque cayó encima de Naruto aplastandolo— Diablos eso dolió idiota, ¿en qué estas...—_ _Volvió a cortar su oración, se había quedado mirando entre sorprendido y avergonzado a un Naruto que lo observaba fijamente a los ojos y lo tomaba por las caderas._

 _En ese momento el rubio se había quedado prendado de los ojos negros e instintivamente lo había tomado por las caderas por si se le ocurría escaparse. Naruto sentía que había descubierto algo nuevo, y lo hacía sentirse muy bien, pero toda esa satisfacción se esfumó de repente al ver el rostro de Sasuke. Este estaba sumamente ruborizado y con una cara de completa confusión, lo que es extraño en él a sabiendas de la cara neutra que se carga todo el día._

— _¡L-lo-lo siento Sasuke!—_ _Se disculpó inmediatamente mientras se levantaba pero sin darse cuenta eso empeoró la situación, ahora el pelinegro había quedo sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas con él aún sosteniéndolo— Y-Yo sólo quise amortiguar tu caída... Es decir no es que seas débil ni nada, solamente lo hice por instinto, ¡perdóname!—_ _No sabía que decir pero tampoco sabía que por los nervios estaba estrujando los muslos de su amigo con fuerza._

— _...—_ _Sasuke que no reaccionaba todavía, no sabía que le pasaba ¿Por qué diablos no solamente pateaba a ese dobe lejos y ya? Decidió concretar sus pensamientos de una vez._

— _¡Wuuah!—_ _Nuevamente terminó golpeado el Jinchūriki_ — _¡¿Por qué me pegas teme?!—_ _Reclamó sobándose la_ cabeza— _Si ya te había pedido perdo...— Esta vez el que no pudo terminar la frase fue él al verlo al pelinegro. Este se encontraba muy avergonzado, mirando a un costado de la habitación, tratando de cubrir sin éxito algo de la cara con su antebrazo y sonrojado hasta las orejas._

 _Naruto estaba que no podía creerlo ¿Ese era Sasuke?, jamás había visto ese tipo de expresión en él._

— _...¡Ol-olvídalo!—_ _Le exigió dando media vuelta y empezando a recoger las cosas_ — _Sigamos ordenando esto y después puedes irte..._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Después de eso habían acomodado todo en silencio y se despidieron a penas con un asentimiento. Ahora que lo pensaba bien no estaba muy seguro de que es lo que le había pasado en ese momento, que es lo que había sentido... Se quedó viéndolo hipnotizado como un perfecto idiota, _«¡Qué vergüenza!»,_ pensó de nuevo. Pero lo peor fue lo que había venido después, esos sueños con Sasuke, creía que ya realmente había perdido la cabeza, pero a pesar de lo raro que le resultaba en un principio terminó por acostumbrarse a despertar así, lo que no significaba que se sintiera menos avergonzado o culpable. Y por esta culpabilidad y por miedo a estos nuevos sentimientos por el azabache al que hasta ahora creía su mejor amigo, es que decidió tomar cierta distancia de él. Siempre que lo podía evitar lo hacia, dejándolo sumamente triste por todo el tiempo que había esperado para estar junto a él, pero prefería eso a estar cerca y sentirse así, prefería eso que terminar por hacerle algo a su amigo. Y cuando pensamientos como esos lo inundaron, "hacerle algo a Sasuke", no pudo más que sentirse peor de lo que estaba, ya se había dado cuenta que no se controlaba muy bien después de ese accidente, se quedó viéndolo todo bobo y... ¡Tomándolo de las caderas para que no escape! _«¿No puedo dejar que lo note, él va a odiarme»,_ pensaba con pesar. Ni siquiera quería verlo después de pensar en eso, tanto que siempre quiso protegerlo y ahora él mismo representaba un peligro para la integridad física del pelinegro. Quería pensar que era un calentón de adolescente tardío, que ya se le pasaría, o tal vez no quería terminar de admitir sentimientos que sospechaba siempre estuvieron ahí. Prefería no pensar más en ello para no seguir aumentando su angustia y terminó por dormirse de nuevo.

III

Sasuke ya no entendía nada.¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese dobe?

— Después de que decido volver y él simplemente me evita...

Al principio creía que era su imaginación, que veía cosas donde no había, pero últimamente ya era bastante notable el como Naruto evitaba estar cerca de él. Siempre que lo visitaba o pedía ayuda, como una excusa para verlo aunque no lo admitiera ni a él mismo, el Usuratonkachi ese se inventaba algo para no verlo, y las pocas veces que lo hacia trataba de estar lo más alejado posible de él. Pensó en si tal vez le guardaba algo de rencor por todo lo ocurrido pero descartó esa idea de inmediato, estaba hablando de Naruto después de todo, y no pudo evitar que una burbujeante sensación de felicidad lo invada al pensar en todo lo que había hecho por él y que nunca se rindió. Eso inmediatamente lo llevó a recordar la escena de cuando arreglaron su casa y otra vez terminó por sonrojarse aunque quiso evitarlo sin éxito, _«Últimamente me sucede muy seguido, esto es culpa de ese idiota»,_ meditó avergonzado. Y allí se le vino una idea a la mente... ¿Tal vez ese torpe estaba así por eso? No podía ser, es decir él también se sintió extraño pero no por eso lo evitaba. Si ese imbécil no lo quería ver por semejante estupidez lo golpearía muy fuerte.

— ...Un momento... ¿Por qué rayos me importa tanto?— Se preguntó en voz alta mientras salía de la tienda con una bolsa llena de tomates.

Mientras tanto por ahí pasaba un divertido Kakashi que observaba con curiosidad a su ex alumno. Al verlo refunfuñar supuso inmediatamente que Naruto tendría algo que ver con todo eso, y picado por esa misma curiosidad fue hasta la casa de dicho rubio.

IV

Ya se había despertado y duchado, ahora estaba comiendo su preciado ramen cuando sintió golpes en su puerta, no tenía ganas de atender a nadie y menos si era el teme después de lo que había hecho. A penas se había dormido otra de sus "pesadillas" lo había asaltado, obteniendo el mismo resultado de siempre, despertar duro como una roca. Pero esta vez aunque trató de esperar a que se le pasara, las imágenes de su sueño no dejaban de aparecerse en su mente y terminó por ceder ante la tentación. Se sentía horrible, no podía creer lo que había hecho, se había tocado pensando en su amigo... Su amigo, no sabía porque esa palabra que se cansó de proclamar acerca de su relación ahora le jodía tanto.

— Veo que debe ser serio como para que sigas pensando sin notar mi presencia.

— ¡Ah!— Exclamó, la voz de su ex sensei lo había sorprendido— ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí Kakashi-sensei?¿Podría dejar de entrar por la ventana?

— Es que toqué muchas veces y no contestabas, así que decidí entrar por ahí— Le dijo con una sonrisa aunque esta no se viera.

— ¿Y no pensó que tal vez no estaba de ánimo para visitas dattebayo?

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?— Preguntó ya más serio— Creí que estarías feliz de que Sasuke volviera.

— No me malentienda, estoy muy feliz _«Tal vez demasiado tebayo»,_ pensó el Uzumaki con un poco de vergüenza.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

— No creo que pueda hablar de eso por ahora Kakashi-sensei...

— Esta bien pero, ¿sabés que puedes contar conmigo verdad?— Le tocó con cariño la cabeza mientras ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa bajo la mascara.

— Sí, lo sé. Muchas gracias dattebayo— Sonrió un poco para tranquilizarlo aunque el otro pudo notar su pesadumbre.

— Muy bien, ahora tengo que irme porque tengo mucho trabajo, pero puedes irme a buscar cuando quieras.

— De acuerdo.

Y con un simple gesto se despidieron ambos mientras Naruto seguía pensando en que hacer con esto que le sucedía mientras un decaído Sasuke se preguntaba lo mismo pero con un rumbo un poco diferente.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

I

 _«Él siempre ha sido la persona más importante para mi, lo admitiera o no, siempre estuvo en mis pensamientos. Desde que eramos niños, cuando me enteré que estaba solo al igual que yo le he prestado atención, quería hablarle, estar junto a él, ser su amigo, pues compartíamos el mismo dolor y podríamos entendernos... Pero mis celos y mi envidia provocaron que lo convierta en mi rival, creo que más que nada para llamar su atención. Mientras el resto del mundo me miraba con miedo o con odio él simplemente no se fijaba en mi, creo que en nadie en realidad. Pero me molestaba demasiado así que me dediqué a entrenar para alcanzarlo, para ser fuerte, para que me vea y me reconozca, me he tenido que esforzar demasiado por ello. Así él se convirtió en mi objetivo, en mi meta, algo a lo que aspirar, algo que alcanzar... Y terminamos en el mismo equipo. En su momento me molesté, es decir él era mi rival después de todo, pero con el tiempo llegué a conocerlo mejor, a su verdadero ser. A ese chico serio y popular pero que en realidad estaba dolido, a esa buena persona, a ese buen corazón que pocos tenían el privilegio de conocerlo. Y aunque desearía que más gente supiera como es él realmente, la verdad me da mucho orgullo ser de las pocas personas que lo conocen. Sin darme cuenta rápidamente le había tomado mucho afecto y cariño, pero entonces pasó aquello...»_ , sus pensamientos lo guiaron a ese doloroso recuerdo del pasado.

 _FLASHBACK_

— _De verdad... eres una carga... todo el tiempo._

— _¡Lo hiciste, Sasuke...!_ — _Exclamó efusivo como siempre hasta que se dio cuenta_ — ¿ _Ah?_ — _Se quedó callado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían._

— _Mírate...Usuratonkachi..._ — _Se le dificultaba respirar, ya no podía aguantar mucho._

— _¡¿Por qué?!_ — _Gritó_ — _Me has protegido..._

— _Quien sabe..._ — _Miles de imágenes de él y Naruto se proyectaban en su cabeza_ — _Je...— Sonrió sin ganas_ — _Yo te... odiaba._

— _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué dattebayo?!_ — _Seguía gritando_ — _¿Por qué me has protegido...?_ — _Le preguntaba confundido_ — _¡No te lo he pedido!_

— _Quien sabe... mi cuerpo se ha movido por su propia voluntad, idiota..._ — _No pudo aguantar más su cuerpo y simplemente cayó hacia atrás tomándolo Naruto en el proceso._

— _¡Sasuke!_

— _Ese hombre... no quería morir hasta haber matado a mi hermano..._ — _Ya casi no podía hablar— Tú... no mueras_ — _Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejarse ir._

 _Naruto no entendía, sólo sentía como las pulsaciones de su corazón iban en aumento, como la angustia y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada lo invadían. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a desbordar sus ojos y todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza, para tratar de mantenerlo a su lado._

— _Él... fue capas de meterse en una trampa para proteger a alguien que le importaba_ — _Hablaba Haku en ese momento_ — _Es un ninja merecedor de respeto...¿Es la primera vez que ves a un amigo morir?_ — _Preguntó_ — _Ese es el camino de un ninja._

— _Cállate..._ — _Sentía como todo su dolor se transformaba en furia_ — _Yo también te odiaba..._ — _Le decía a un Sasuke ya inconsciente mientras lo dejaba con delicadeza en el suelo_ — _Pagarás...¡Te mataré!_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _«Al final había resultado que él seguía vivo, pero en ese momento me di cuenta... Me di cuenta de que él significaba mucho para mi, y también pude entender mejor las palabras de Haku en ese entonces. Por él yo quería volverme más fuerte, no solamente para alcanzarlo, ya no era suficiente, tenía que protegerlo. Pero él seguía protegiéndome a mi, me daba impotencia, hasta que logré por lo menos que reconociera mi fuerza... "También quiero pelear contigo" eso había dicho él, y yo no podía estar más feliz, me había notado y me había tratado como un igual. Pero toda mi alegría se había esfumado cuando quiso abandonar la aldea... Intenté todo lo que pude para retenerlo, para que no se vaya, incluso estaba dispuesto a romperle los brazos y las piernas con tal de que no se alejara de la aldea, que no se alejara del equipo, que no se alejara de mi. Y allí comprendí que en realidad no entendía bien su dolor, eso es lo que siempre me recriminaba, aunque luego pude entenderlo muy bien... El perderlo a él, que se fuera y no volviera me destrozaba, y aún más comprendí cuando perdí a ero-sennin, al fin entendía que era perder a un ser querido para siempre, lo doloroso que era y como debía sentirse Sasuke. Y a pesar de como me sentía por él, de como reaccionaba ante él, nunca me di cuenta de mis sentimientos. Debí haberlo notado durante nuestras peleas...¡Pero que idiota! Si era más que obvio que en cada golpe estaba dejando todo para que vuelva, que en cada puñetazo que nos dábamos podía sentir un terrible dolor, que realmente quería alcanzarlo y traerlo de vuelta porque lo amaba. Tenía que dejar de ser un niño tonto y tenerlo cerca con toda las hormonas alborotadas para caer en la realidad, pero es que no sabía diferenciar estos sentimientos de la amistad, menos por un chico, menos por Sasuke... Pero ya no puedo negarlo y ahora no se que hacer...»,_ pensaba agarrándose los pelos el Uzumaki.

Así había estado toda la mañana. Ya había pasado un mes de que Sasuke volvió y prácticamente no lo veía nunca. Se sentía angustiado por esto pero también pensaba que no le quedaba opción... ¿Cómo iba a contener las ganas de siquiera abrazarlo? Esta bien que no iba a ir simplemente a besarlo como loco a penas lo viera, pero estaba seguro que como mínimo iba a estar pegado al Uchiha las 24 horas del día y tendría actitudes que serían raras para el moreno. No quería que pensara mal de él, no quería que lo odiara, no podría soportarlo. Decidió salir a caminar un rato para despejarse.

II

Iba caminando hacia el bosque cercano a la aldea para entrenar un poco, estaba realmente enojado y frustrado, no podía creer que Naruto lo ignorara olímpicamente desde que volvió. _«¿Por qué diablos me mandó cartas insistiendo tanto en que vuelva si no me iba a prestar atención?»,_ se detuvo, otra vez estaba pensando cosas raras... ¡Pero es que ese maldito Usuratonkachi tenía la culpa por molestarlo tanto con que vuelva y ahora nada! _«Eso es... Es culpa del dobe, no estoy pensando nada raro...»,_ intentó justificarse. Siguió caminando hacia la puerta de la aldea para ir a el bosque, necesitaba descargar energía con urgencia.

Casualmente Naruto estaba cerca de allí, ni él sabía como había terminado en ese lugar, iba caminando mientras pensaba por lo cual estaba muy distraído, pero cuando vio un bulto violeta con cabello negro saliendo por las puertas de la aldea todas sus alertas se encendieron. Comenzó a correr como loco hacia allí sin fijarse por donde iba _«¿Acaso este teme esta planeando irse de nuevo...? ¡Já... Como si lo dejara así nada más!»_ , pensó en rubio. Lo alcanzó antes de que ponga un pie afuera y lo tomó del brazo para que no siguiera.

— ¡Teme!...Ah Ah...— Respiró con dificultad, no sabía si por el haber corrido o por el miedo que le dio verlo en esa dirección— ...¿A- A dónde... crees que vas?— Preguntó agitado.

— ...— Sasuke simplemente lo miraba sorprendido por un segundo pero luego su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

— ¡¿No me piensas contestar dattebayo?!

— Deja de gritar y suéltame— Contestó tranquilo.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que no grite 'tebayo si te pierdo de vista y ya te estas yendo?

— ¿Disculpa..?¿Me pierdes de vista?— Preguntó con una ceja alzada— Que yo recuerde no nos hemos visto hace mucho tiempo, ¿No es así?

— Bu-bueno, eso es...

— Además— No lo dejo terminar— A ti no te incumbe lo que yo haga, ya le dicho a Kakashi que me voy.

— ¿Le has dicho...?— Lo miro con una cara indescifrable— ¡Entonces si planeas irte!, ¡¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?! ¡Y claro que me incumbe dattebayo!

— ¡Claro que no te incumbe!

— ¡Que sí Sasuke!— Ya todo el que estaba cerca los miraba por los gritos.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos habría de decirte algo cuando llego después de mucho tiempo y tú simplemente me evitas?!— Lo había dicho, se estaba aguantado pero el tonto de Naruto lo había echo enojar— Deja de molestarme estúpido, puedo irme y hacer lo que quiera... ¿Por qué rayos te importaría si me voy ahora eh? Si estuviste tratando de mantenerme alejado todo este tiempo...¿Eres un idiota? Quisiera saber para que demonios insististe tanto en que vuelva si simplemente ibas a ignorarme...— Estaba temblando de rabia, impotencia y tristeza también. Aunque trataba lo más posible que no se dejara en evidencia, el rubio podía notar la angustia en los ojos negros del azabache.

— Sasuke...— Susurró angustiado el también por el dolor en su amado, pero a la vez feliz, porque significaba que realmente le importaba al Uchiha. Que egoísta podía ser a veces... Pero sólo lo era cuando de Sasuke se trataba.

— Ya déjame imbécil— Se soltó de su agarre y le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar.

— ¡E-espera dattebayo, no hemos terminado de hablar!— Lo siguió— ¡Tú no te puedes ir a ninguna parte, me importa un rábano que Kakashi-Sensei lo haya aprobado!

— Ya hemos terminado de hablar Naruto, y deja de molestarme— Se paró a su lado— Tan sólo iré a entrenar al bosque, dobe escandaloso.

— ¿Eh..? ¡Ah!— Había reaccionado— ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes Sasuke! Me dejaste con el corazón en la boca dattebayo.

— ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Tanto te preocupa?— Se sintió un poco feliz pero sin olvidar lo anterior— La verdad es que no te entiendo.

— Bueno yo... Sí, obviamente me preocupa— Le dijo un poco tímido y rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza— Y no te estaba evitando, sólo...yo...

— ¿Mh?

— Yo s-sólo...

—¿Sólo tú qué?— Ya se estaba impacientando, era increíble lo rápido que Naruto cambiaba su humor, solamente él podía hacerlo.

— Bueno... ¡No puedo decírtelo ahora!— Gritó— Yo... Realmente no puedo, solo tienes que entender, ¿Está bien? Confía en mi por ahora, ¿Puedes?— Le preguntó con suplica en su mirada.

— No.

— ¡¿Qué?!— No lo podía creer— ¿No confías en mi bastardo?

— El único que no confía para contarme las cosas aquí eres tú, no veo ninguna razón suficientemente buena para que me evites, eres un idiota— Comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Sasuke espera!— Exclamó dolido.

— Adiós Naruto— Simplemente desapareció a velocidad ninja.

Naruto no sabía que hacer, se agarró de los pelos por la desesperación, no sabía que decirle al Uchiha para que no este enojado sin declarar sus sentimientos, estaba seguro que él lo odiaría. _«Mejor me voy a casa 'tebayo, tengo que encontrar alguna manera de solucionar esto»,_ pensó y tomó rumbo hacia su casa.

Por su parte Sasuke iba saltando entre los árboles buscando un buen lugar para entrenar y estar solo. Quería descargarse y que nadie lo vea, que nadie vea las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban salir por sus ojos. _«¿Por qué siempre es así?, ¿por qué diablos me importa tanto?»,_ se preguntaba mentalmente. Él casi nunca llora, contadas han sido las veces, por su familia, por Itachi, por Naruto... _«¿Por qué me pongo de esta manera por ese dobe?»_ Con esos pensamientos en mente se dedicó a encontrar un lugar y descargar todas sus frustraciones.

Continuará...

N.A: Gracias a la gente que sigue la historia y deja comentarios, ¡Saludos!


End file.
